


Tactical Diversion

by chaiteasan



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Banter, Desk Sex, F/M, Fake Marriage, Humor, Party, Rough Sex, Underage Drinking, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaiteasan/pseuds/chaiteasan
Summary: Korra and Tarrlok get stuck in a sticky situation when they go undercover as a married couple during a task force mission. Smutty oneshot.





	Tactical Diversion

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I honestly don’t have a reason why I wrote this besides the fact that I need a little break from Water Me. Yes, even I’m frustrated with the sexual tension the two have in the fic. I honestly just wanted some filthy smut and got a little carried away, so don’t take it too seriously, it’s just a ridiculous, mostly plotless oneshot. I really should be studying for finals, yet this was what consumed my night because I’m still in hell with this ship and I’m trying keep some inspiration for them before I fully commit to the Voltron fandom. And again, yes I unintentionally fell in love with a ship that looks just like these two idiots in another fandom. Anyways, enjoy this filthy oneshot you dirty birds and feedback of any kind is welcome!
> 
> —-
> 
> After nearly a year I finally edited it, as well as added a few things here and there. Sorry for all the mistakes then!

“You really don’t pass the opportunity to dress all fancy, do you?” Korra questioned with a quirk in her brow, eying his attire for the night as she took a gulp of her champagne.

 

He seemed rather fond of the monochromatic look for today, a simple yet dapper suit and tie with pointed leather shoes. Needless to say, everything remained the same with the egotistical aura the man practically dripped, but his hair was tied into a single ponytail instead of his customary three. If he honestly thought that not a single person would recognize him, he’d be sorely wrong, considering that face of his still screamed, ‘self-absorbed politician’.

 

They were on a mission. Both her and Tarrlok, as well as a few of the top members of the task force, attended this so-called Equalist Ball. Apparently it was a celebration for nonbenders, for the Equalist movement conquering the better part of Republic City, although she really doubted it was just a celebration. Amon didn’t seem like the type to hold parties at all. His goons and his followers dispersed themselves throughout the main room in their most lavish gowns and tuxedos, the constant sound of chatter and jazz ringing in her ears, while Korra had to wait for her so-called partner from the dark corners of the large room.

 

It was rather ridiculous and absurd, in Korra’s opinion, but it’s the only strong lead they acquired thus far on Amon, as it was held directly in the Equalists’ headquarters. Why he chose their base as the venue was beyond Korra, but that did not change the fact that she had been on edge since Tarrlok mentioned the mission. Of course she was terrified. Actually immersing herself in her enemy’s private hideout, the large possibility of getting caught, getting her bending taken away right then and there. She tried to sway Tarrlok from going through with the plan when he briefed the team a few short days ago, but the man was persistent, as he always was.

 

“Of course not. Women love a sharp dressed man.” Tarrlok boasted, offering his arm for her to grab onto.

 

She looped her arm around his and sighed. It’s not worth bickering about when he’s this cocky. “I find you after twenty minutes of observing Amon’s followers and you’re already insufferable.” 

 

“There’s no need for such hostility this early in the evening, Avatar.” The Councilman lectured with a twitch in his brow. “By the way, you look ravishing.” He said just loud enough for her to hear as they pass wealthy patrons and commoners alike throughout the room. When she glanced at him, she caught him eying her body appreciatively. Spirits, the man had no shame.

 

She wore a sleeveless, black mermaid gown with a slit dissecting the length of her leg up until her inner thigh and an outrageous dip showcasing the even more pronounced valley of her breasts, a baby blue silk necklace wrapped around her neck as the pre-carved stone settled between her collarbones. It was slightly uncomfortable - certainly more modern than the traditional dresses she was used to wearing from the South - yet she couldn’t deny that it was liberating. Although she had seen women wearing a lot more scandalizing garbs since her arrival in Republic City, the certain man who purchased it evidently held no qualms or even acknowledged her discomfort in the insanely tight dress.

 

And yet it slowly dawned on Korra that they’re matching. He must’ve done that on purpose. She wouldn’t put it past him, with the way they were apparently undercover as a couple… that smug bastard. All toothy grins and evident relishment of what her role entailed that had her questioning exactly why she’d allow that to happen. At the time he simply dismissed it with a wave of his hand, claiming that it was a normal occurrence for a man his age to be accompanied by a woman of hers. However, that didn’t make her dread the mission any less.

 

“Gee, I wonder why.” Korra deadpanned, rolling her eyes exaggeratedly.

 

“You can’t deny that I have brilliant taste in women’s fashion.” The Councilman drawled as he drew closer to her, weaving their way through the crowd and passing the group of musicians.

 

“Maybe so, but I feel ridiculous.” She grumbled before finishing her glass of champagne and replacing it with a new one in hand, only for Tarrlok to grab the glass from her grasp.

 

“Stop your winging and believe me when I say you don’t look ridiculous.” Tarrlok whispered, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear as he stirred stray tendrils at the sides of her face, inadvertently causing Korra to shudder at his stupidly low voice. Before she can even justify her body reacting in such a way, Tarrlok pulled away, gracefully taking her small hand in his larger one and drew her close to his side. “Come, we need to find any sign of that file before Amon shows up and finds us lurking around.” He said with all seriousness, taking a sip of the alcohol as he directed them towards a dark corridor.

 

—-

 

“Uhh, Tarrlok… I think this is it.” Korra announced, sliding four red folders out from it’s wedged spot between random books and wiggling it in her hand.

 

They managed to locate Amon’s office while they searched the empty hallways of the headquarters. Although, she’s still on edge, somehow feeling the cold, menacing gaze of Amon from her spot in his office. It’s rather unnerving, but they had to complete the mission. Not only were they already too far into this, too deep into the Equalists’ hideout, but Korra felt the need to prove something intangible to herself and to the man on the opposite side of the small room.

 

Glancing over his shoulder, brows furrowed in a serious expression as if she were joking. “No, that’s too blatant. A crime boss such as Amon wouldn’t keep pertinent documents in a red folder.” Tarrlok dismissed with a shake of his head, sifting through a brown folder in his grasp. 

 

“Are you sure? It looks pretty important to me.” Korra shrugged, hastily flipping through the pages. From what she can see, she caught sight of hurried ideas and concrete plans.

 

Shaking his head once again, Tarrlok snapped the file in his grasp closed and sifted through the next. “Leave it. Keep looking around, we don’t want Amon to know we were in here dawdling around with his belongings and I don’t want to stay here longer than necessary.” 

 

“Whatever you say,  _ Councilman _ .” Korra reluctantly conceded with a roll of her eyes, placing the red files back in its spot as if it never moved. She swore, if she was right, she wouldn’t hesitate to give the man a much needed punch. 

 

They spent the next ten minutes searching throughout their enemy’s office in deafening silence when she filtered through a file cabinet and Tarrlok felt his curiosity nagging at him, reaching for one of the red folders once again. As he opened the file, the Councilman skimmed the pages with prying eyes. There’s hurried scrawlings of intricate plans on invading City Hall to a list of ideas Tarrlok presumed was from the Equalists rather than Amon himself. Well, consider him wrong once in his life. Who knew that an astute young woman hid behind pure muscle and rash decisions?

 

At the sound of Tarrlok letting out a soft chuckle, Korra glanced at him with wary eyes. She didn’t want him going crazy on her. She can barely handle a relatively normal Tarrlok, what more of a loopy one. “Well, what do you know, it is all right here.” He admitted with that trademark smirk lining his lips, as if he were the one who first found the documents.

 

With a deadpan expression, Korra crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. “Ya know, we could’ve gotten outta here a lot quicker if you just listened to me. But no! The high-and-mighty Councilman is always right.” She said with evident sarcasm. It’s loud enough for him to hear over the sudden bang of the cabinet harshly closing shut from her rising ire.

 

Ignoring the eyes glaring daggers at the side of his face, Tarrlok continued to skim the pages. “I don’t appreciate that tone, Avatar Korra.” He muttered, feeling his patience rapidly thinning.

 

“Seriously, that’s what you’re focusing on? My tone?” Korra raised her voice. The rising annoyance in her body began to heat her skin unflatteringly. They’re both too distracted arguing with one another that the barely audible sound of the door locking was lost on both of them over the already muffled jazz.

 

“Shh!” Tarrlok hushed harshly, attempting to focus on the pressing matter of the immense amount of intel he just discovered. 

 

Spirits, he practically found a goldmine of evidence, of Amon’s plans. The environment around him blurred as he focused on the sloppy handwriting. He could finally get the upper hand on their enemy. He’d be named a hero for saving Republic City in this trying time of near war.  _ We _ , a small portion of his mind corrected, as he suddenly remembered where he’s at, and more specifically, who he’s with.  _ Right, Avatar Korra _ .

 

“Oh, so you’re shushing me, now?” Korra scoffed, narrowing her eyes to mere slits.

 

“Quiet! Be useful and grab the rest of the folders so we can leave.” He ordered in a quiet hiss, snapping the file in his grasp shut with a sharp slap of paper against paper.

 

“Jeez, do you realize how bossy you are?” The Avatar sneered and rolled her eyes skyward in annoyance, doing exactly what the Councilman instructed by grabbing ahold of the three coinciding files laid out on the shelf. With an exaggeratedly tired huff, Korra grumbled to herself. Tarrlok barely caught any of her incoherent words as they were surely directed towards him. But even as his patience for the miffed teenager thinned, he followed behind her when she reached for the door knob, intending for it to open. Yet, it didn’t budge, even through her irritated shaking. “Tarrlok… the door’s locked.” She spoke up, panic coloring her whiny voice.

 

“What? It can’t be locked, we’re inside.” Tarrlok shook his head in disbelief. 

 

“Wow, way to be so obvious, genius.” Korra mocked with a fleeting glance over her shoulder and onto the Councilman tensing with vexation.

 

Tarrlok tilted his head to the side, narrowing his eyes further as he gazed at the young Avatar in incredulity before offering her a sharp retort. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but I thought I told you to close the door, not to lock it.”

 

“I didn’t lock it! If I did, we could easily get out of here.” She fumed with a harsh pitch in her already obnoxious voice.

 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he took a deep breath in to control his temper threatening to unleash. “Spirits, can’t you bend us out?” He suggested, sounding as though he had more pertinent places to be than stuck in a room with her.

 

“If I could I would’ve already thought of that, but his walls are lined with metal. Something you didn’t account for when we got into this mess. If you didn’t know already, I can’t metal bend.” Korra snarled sternly. Of course she’s angry! It’s not like the oh-so-intelligent Councilman was helping her find a way out of this predicament.

 

“Fantastic.” Tarrlok sighed, leaning against the harsh edge of the desk while his fingers worked at his aching temples as he felt an impending headache.

 

Cradling the files in her arms, Korra leaned against the locked door with a huff, a blatant glare directed to the ceiling. “Spirits, out of all the people I get stuck in a room with, it’s him.” She groaned.

 

Tarrlok let out a suffering scoff. “Oh please, like this is a walk in the park for me.”

 

Offended, Korra sassily placed a hand on her jutting hip and offered the older man across from her a challenging expression. “You know how many people would love to be stuck in a room with me?” She asked as if the answer was obvious.

 

With a painful sigh, Tarrlok stretched long limbs by crossing them at his ankles and braced himself against the desk comfortably as pale blue eyes searched the room for a way to return to the so-called celebration without being detected by Amon’s cold indifference. “Because I know you’ll tell me even when I couldn’t care less, enlighten me, Avatar Korra.” He yielded levelly.

 

“Thousands, maybe even millions. You should consider yourself lucky.” She nodded with a snobbish pout puffing her lips out.

 

“Right, because I love spending my free time with a brash and stubborn seventeen year old.” Tarrlok muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

 

“Tch, and you think honestly think I love spending  _ my _ time with a manipulative, middle-aged asshole like you?” Korra challenged harshly.

 

To the spirits above, their endless squabbling was getting them nowhere.

 

“Will you please keep quiet for more than a few seconds? I am trying to figure a way out and I can’t do that with your incessant whining.” He shot her a menacing glance before closing his eyes tiredly. It’s too late in the day to tolerate this level of insolence from her. How he even managed to grow fond of her was beyond his comprehension. Though that was something he should forget. Certainly.

 

“Spirits, you really need to get laid." Korra uttered underneath her breath. However, it was loud enough for Tarrlok to narrow his eyes in a glare, but suddenly, he felt the faint pulse of a heartbeat of someone other than the young Avatar in front of him. The corresponding whistling from whoever it was could be heard approaching, rebounding off the corridor walls.

 

“Shh! Someone’s coming,” he fretted, straightening his posture by standing from his perched spot on the desk as genuine panic began coursing through his veins.

 

“Shit! What do we do?” Korra cursed, her eyes hastily scanning the room for any empty corner large enough for them to hide in. However, her search was short lived when she caught sight of his thoughtful stare directed towards her. Confused and slightly perturbed, she reluctantly opened her mouth to ask, but the question was stuck in her throat.

 

Tarrlok realized that there was no way for them to leave the room without being compromised, and instantly regretted what he was about to do. If this happened just a month prior, when he first met her at Air Temple Island, he wouldn’t have any qualms about the idea that sparked. But now… well, this could only complicate things further, in any case.

 

Wordlessly, he strode over to Korra and grasped her hand in his large one. This wasn’t what he had in plan, it was supposed to be a mere backstory to tell fellow patrons, but it would have to do, considering the circumstances. Even as the idea popped into his mind, he knew his penchant for the young Avatar would only stir the feelings he deliberately kept at bay.

 

“What’re you-” She began, but was effectively silenced when Tarrlok harshly tugged at her hand, swiftly switching places, which resulted in her hip colliding with the blunt edge of wood.

 

“Just keep quiet and follow my lead.” He hurriedly instructed as the whistling grew louder and closer. “Wrap your leg around me, and your arms around my shoulders.” He insisted urgently.

 

“What?! No!” Korra practically hissed in disgust, her cheeks blazing with heat.

 

“Korra!” Tarrlok demanded through clenched teeth. He thanked the spirits that she acquiesced - hastily lifting herself up onto the desk as he nudged her legs apart so he could position himself properly - but not without offering him a growl of annoyance and an undignified expression of mortification. The slit of her dress rose with the obsidian material that bunched at her waist, allowing the long-haired man to run his hand along the outside of her thigh.

 

Still stubbornly ignoring the man in front of her, Tarrlok had to pry her arms from their folded position and around his shoulders, while she had half a mind to wrap a single leg half-heartedly around his waist. Tarrlok’s hands rested on her skin, his touch scorching with heat.

 

Nervousness and adrenaline began to pump through her system, her heart quickening its pace as it pounded louder in her chest without her permission. Her hold on him tightened as his face moved closer to her own, his breath fanning across her skin. For once since meeting the Councilman, she can see the mixture of emotions in those piercing eyes; some panic, a touch of anxiety, a hint of regret, and something she clearly mistook as desire.

 

There’s no way he’d actually like what they were doing just to not get caught. All that sweet talk was just apart of his perfectly groomed political facade he showed to the world, she reasoned.

 

As Tarrlok looked down at the anxious face of his partner, he cursed at himself inwardly. He never thought he’d be in this position. His mind told him it was the best thing to do for the situation, and yet he couldn’t help the self-loathing that came with along with the lust he clearly struggled with restraining.

 

Spirits, he was sure to be cursed after this.

 

Without waiting another second, Tarrlok closed his eyes and allowed his lips ghost over hers before he pressed more firmly, relishing their softness. 

 

Korra didn’t respond immediately, rather she froze with tension and shock at the fact that Tarrlok was kissing her. But despite her initial nervousness, she couldn’t deny that his lips surprisingly felt soft and warm against her own. Spirits, what had come over her to actually think this was rather pleasant? Unknowingly, Korra moved closer to the firm warmth of his body and tilted her head, slanting her mouth more fully over his.

 

As the tension loosened from her body, Tarrlok let his tongue slide out to trace the fullness of her bottom lip before pushing against it in an unspoken request. She parted her lips obligingly and Tarrlok immediately deepened the kiss, letting his tongue stroke softly against hers. Although she knew she should shove him away, Korra hummed her approval against his lips as their tongues tangled, sliding and rolling with one another lazily as the subtle heat rose in both of their bodies. One of his large hands slid up her smooth, exposed thigh, while the other steadied himself on the desk. 

 

He was able to coax her tongue into his own mouth, sucking on it playfully between the intermittent bites he placed on her lips. Korra unconsciously moaned softly against his lips. It’s a sound that sent a shudder down his spine, a sound that he thought he’d never hear in a million years. She’s genuinely lost in the slick feeling of their tongues that she barely registered the sound of the door unlocking with a soft click.

 

“Who’re you two? You shouldn’t be in here.” Came a deep rumble from the door.

 

Light washed the room as the intruder promptly turned on a switch, illuminating them in fluorescence, immediately pulling away from each other’s loving embrace. 

 

“Oh, I, um-” Korra stuttered, attempting to grasp at some semblance of rational thought, only to find herself breathless and a little mystified.

 

Noticing his partner’s incoherence, Tarrlok cleared his throat and glanced at the man. “I apologize, good sir. You know how us newly weds get, can’t keep our hands off each other. I mean, can you blame me?” He eyed Korra suggestively, straying on her breasts nearly spilling from the tight dress. But even as he blatantly checked her out, knowing full well she should have smacked him for doing that, Korra couldn’t help but stare heatedly at the sharp edge of his jawline and down to his neck.

 

Offering the intertwined couple a grotesque chuckle, the man folded his arms across his broad chest. “Oh ho ho, I know how that is. Congratulations, by the way.” He gave his regards.

 

“Thank you,” they both said simultaneously, something that had them sneak a narrowed glance at one another from their awkward position before returning to match the man’s gaze.

 

They lapsed into an awkward silence as the man blindly grasped onto a small object from the file cabinet beside him, his eyes still fixated on the intertwined couple in evident thought. Much to Korra’s horror, she could visibly see the intruder connect the invisible lines with pinched brows and taut posture. “You know, you two look like Avatar Korra and Councilman Tarrlok. It’s kind of uncanny.” He uttered in suspicion.

 

Hoping her nervousness didn’t betray her, Korra let out a lackadaisical giggle as her thoughts scrambled to create a backstory. “Yeah we get that a lot, isn’t that right… T-Tarrluk?” She hinted with the slightest widening of her cerulean eyes to her supposed husband and edged forward to press a light kiss on his lips.

 

As if in physical pain from the unoriginal name, Tarrlok closed his eyes for a mere second before glancing at the young Avatar in his arms. “Of course, Hana.” He said with extra sugar dripping from his voice. The Councilman matched her and pressed another kiss to her sweet lips.

 

Contemplating whether or not to believe them, the man simply shrugged as though the situation were too much of an effort to deal with. “Huh, okay. Well, I’ll leave you two to it, just don’t damage the big boss’ things when you’re caught up in the passion and whatnot. He gets really quiet when he’s angry, we all don’t want that.” The man warned with a pointed finger.

 

“Of course, good riddance, fellow Equalist.” Tarrlok bidded the man an overly friendly farewell as he switched the light off, darkness consuming them once again. Once the door closed with a soft click, Korra released a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding in, slumping forward and resting her forehead on the crook of the Councilman’s shoulder. They’re left listening to the muffled music, but it was short lived when the older man wondered aloud in evident amusement. “Tarrluk?”

 

Seriously? That’s what he’s questioning? How was he not fazed by what just transpired? She’s thankful for the darkness because she doesn’t know what she’d do if he found her fiercely blushing from their… whatever that was. It really didn’t help that he wore a tailored suit that fitted his body perfectly down to the details. Spirits, she should be grossed out, this was Tarrlok she’s thinking about, after all. But the undeniable eye candy sparked a flame within, her mind replaying their kiss…  _ kisses _ , she corrected. Not even her peck with Mako compared to that.

 

“S-shut up, like you can do better.” She stuttered, swallowing over her suddenly dry throat.

 

“Yes, well, at any rate, we found everything we needed. We should get going.” He hinted, but she didn’t make any intention of moving from her perched spot on their enemy’s desk, of releasing her hold on his hips. With one glance into her cerulean eyes, Tarrlok could see the glazed and darkened look within those depths. “Korra?” He called her name.

 

Butterflies and something familiar began fluttering in her abdomen, something akin to tiniest flicker of heat she felt when she kissed Mako. However, this was much more electrifying. Her breathing grew heavy and her heart hammered against her chest, which resulted in Tarrlok’s thin lips quirking discreetly in a smirk.

 

Abruptly, Korra tugged Tarrlok’s face back to her own with one hand twisting desperately around his silk tie and the other weaving into his soft strands as her lips hungrily met his once more. To her excitement, and bewilderment, there was no hesitation on the older man’s behalf. Rather, the defeat and slight tremor in his hands spoke volumes. He responded just as quickly, just as fiercely, their kisses much needier and passionate than the ones they had shared before their interruption.

 

Korra’s leg around the Councilman’s hip tightened, making sure the only way he could move was forward. At the fervent pull, his hardening arousal pressed flush with the heat between her legs through the material of his tightening trousers and her parted dress. Tiny, feminine whimpers escaped from between their lips as he pulled away momentarily before changing the angle of his mouth and crashing against her again. Those soft sounds she was making should’ve pulled him out of this trance she induced on him, yet all he could do was continue as though it were his last day of life.

 

She’s wonderfully responsive, the tension in her body draining as she silently succumbed to his ministrations and kissed him back eagerly. But despite himself, Tarrlok broke away with a teasing tug of her lower lip and began a similar assault on the skin of her neck and collarbone, using the hand steadying himself to trail her spine and root in her hair to tip her head back and expose the marvelously smooth surface to him. Her skin was soft beneath his lips, and the feel of her pulse pounding against his tongue made the throbbing in his loins intensify.

 

Her arms released their tight hold on him in favor of sliding down his chest with the slightest scrap of her short nails through his shirt. He presumed she would stop by wrapping her arms around his torso, but was pleasantly surprised when her lingering hands explored the clothed expanse of his posterior, inadvertently pulling him closer against her lithe body.

 

He let out a gratified sigh as his mouth worked over her bare skin to bite down on the junction of her shoulder and neck, extracting a guttural groan of primal pleasure from the Avatar. Deft fingers travelled the smooth surface of her back, caressing skin and fabric as he searched for the zipper of the black cloth wrapped around her enticing body. After a little exploration, his search was rewarded when he hastily unzipped the material from her, releasing her shoulder from where he clamped down in a playful bite so he could pull away and view the prize he unwrapped.

 

Korra sat gazing at Tarrlok lustily from beneath thick black lashes, panting heavily as they both watched the soft layer of fabric bunch at her waist. Without waiting another second, he peeled the material from her awkwardly lifted hips, tossing it onto the floorboards and leaving sunkissed skin in its wake. She could honestly say she didn’t know what she was doing, but the intensifying warmth thrumming low in her abdomen told her to keep moving forward. While the Councilman’s hands moved quickly, his movements weren’t rushed or sloppy as they ran over the curve of her hips. The mere brush of skilled fingers over her skin made her body tremble, breath quicken, and although she was more than a little apprehensive about letting this duplicitous politician touch her like this in their enemy’s office and a now unlocked door, she couldn’t deny that the danger of being caught once again was actually adding to the eroticism of the whole situation.

 

The Councilman didn’t use words to tell her so, which surprised her the slightest bit, but the way he kissed her passionately clearly communicated that he found her curvaceous body to his liking. Tarrlok groaned, unrestrained, as she rocked her hips into his, the resulting friction leaving spots to eat at her vision as the uncontrollable heat welled up in her loins. Although he felt his lungs screaming for oxygen, Korra broke away from his lips first and began kissing her way along his jaw. Tarrlok sucked in a sharp, hissing breath when she gave his earlobe a light nip and tilted his head back to give her better access to his throat. 

 

While her lips trailed bites down his neck, Tarrlok slowly ran calloused hands up the length of her thigh. It was when he was a mere inch from the heat between her legs that she suddenly broke the attention she gave him and let out a soft moan. Glazed eyes that travelled her exposed body were practically hypnotized by her breasts. Before he could stare at her bare chest like a fool, his mouth was on her neck again, alternating between hard kisses and gentler laps of his tongue as he moved steadily lower. He sucked at her pulse, ran his tongue across her clavicle as her back arched enticingly.

 

The mounds, while indeed large, were undoubtedly the most inviting things he had ever seen, perky and tan and practically begging to be kissed. Tarrlok let his large hands come up to cup her breasts, gently molding the abundant flesh into his palms as he experimented with this tempting new part of her body.

 

“Spirits, that feels - mn…” 

 

Korra cut herself off with a moan as Tarrlok left fleeting bites across her shoulders, the deliberate scrape of teeth over her electrified skin producing a delicious shudder down her spine. He brushed his thumbs back and forth over her darkened areolas, feeling them tighten as her nipples hardened at his touch.

 

One hand continued to roll and pinch her hardened nipple with dexterous fingers while the other slid down her tensing stomach to the elastic waistband of her undergarments. Korra whimpered slightly at the loss of sensation on her sensitive skin, but Tarrlok was already one step ahead of her. Trailing his lips down from her shoulder to her ample chest, he let his tongue snake over the sunkissed mound, circling her nipple before drawing the tight bud into his hot and hungry mouth.

 

The Avatar watched breathlessly as the Councilman sucked on her greedily, starting out gentle but rapidly growing rougher as he gauged her pleasured reaction. The addition of his teasing tongue soon had her gasping and burying fingers into his long hair to keep him anchored to her chest as she ground her hips harder against his. Every swirl of his hot tongue across her skin, every sharp nip of his teeth, every greedy suck left her aching for the next. 

 

Tarrlok gave the sensitive peak a playful tug with his teeth before releasing it and switching his mouth’s attention to her twin breast, freeing up his hand to clasp at the sharp curve of her hip. His own breath was coming faster now as his hand possessively grasped at her thigh. Korra took advantage of his position and tugged at his tie once again, pulling him to release her breast with a wet pop in favor of desperately claiming his lips and swallowing the deep groan that vibrated through his chest.

 

His hold on her tightened, leaving Korra to smirk against his lips as her hands trailed down his still covered chest and onto the belt wrapped around his waist.

 

Spirits, why was she the one nearly naked? He was wearing way too much clothing for her taste.

 

She slipped a hand between their bodies just as he rolled his hips into hers. Both of them broke apart with startled gasps when the movement ground her hand against their sexes. Korra shivered at the feel of her knuckles rubbing the place where she needed his touch the most and felt an answering shudder in him as his erection was forced into her palm. Despite the lack of light, his eyes were glinting dangerously, filling with an unrelenting desire that she had to look away. It was such a raw, naked emotion from someone who was normally so poised beneath that political veneer that it felt like a violation to witness it.

 

Her fingers fumbled with the buckle of his belt, trying to undo the catch with her incoherent mind. The Councilman didn’t try to help speed the process along, which she was grateful for, but rather distractedly pressed gentle pecks that resulted in Tarrlok sucking her lower lip between his teeth, hearing her moan fervently as he released it  When she finally managed to get the zipper down, she wasted no time slipping her hand inside.

 

She’d barely closed her hand around him, touching him through the soft material of his boxer-briefs, but he reacted as if she’d done much more. A sharp, quickly bitten off cry tore from his lips between their kisses, sending a delicious shudder down her spine, as his eyes squeezed shut tightly as if in pain. His hips jerked roughly, forcing her fingers to slide down his hot length. Korra swallowed hard at the weight and feel of him in her hand and tightened her hold on him. She didn’t need to do more than that, he was moving enough to do the rest.

 

Tarrlok braced a hand against the desk as the other dug short nails into her thigh, his mouth kissing anywhere that he could reach: her shoulder, her neck, her jaw, her chin. Every intake was punctuated by another desperate groan as Korra moved restlessly in her spot on the desk, feeling the scorching heat pool beneath her core. She was panting unevenly, her breathing labored and caught in her throat by the feel of him pushing against her hand.

 

It was amazing to watch him come undone, to watch him surrendering to emotion. She relished the feeling of desperation in his kiss, the demanding thrust of his hips, the careful yet possessive caress of his fingers along her thigh. She relished the overwhelming need that insisted she push his undergarments out of the way, that made her sink nails into his shoulder as he deliberately moved into her hand that brushed her pulsating core. Heat and desire burned through her entire body, almost too much to bear but too good to quit.

 

Breaking away from her neck, he claimed her sweet lips again as she responded with equal fervor. Although he slowed his movements to an abrupt halt, Korra persisted with her stroking hand. He gathered the tiniest spark of willpower to get his mouth to say what his body didn’t want.

 

“W-we should go.” He rasped brokenly, sounding unconvincing even to his own ears.

 

She knew she should listen to him, even in their state of near frantic lust, but that nagging tension heating her body deliciously wasn’t what she wanted - and neither did he, judging by the hunger darkening his piercing blue eyes.

 

Taking a deep breath to steady her frenzied nerves, Korra pushed his trousers down further in an unspoken answer, taking his arousal in hand and squeezed. Something intangible in him broke at her eagerness, at her desire that maybe even matched his own. Tarrlok’s fingers flexed hard against her thigh as his hips lifted into her pumping fist.

 

“Spirits,” he groaned before capturing her lips in a desperate kiss.

 

The more he moaned and pushed against her hand, the more confident she became. Every time her hand slid up his shaft, he’d suck in a quick breath. Each squeeze of her fingers around his base produced a pleasured grimace etched on his handsome features, each little twist made his fingers press harder into her skin. When her thumb brushed over the wider head, smearing through the thick fluid pearling at the tip, he’d let out a ragged gasp between their urgent kisses. She repeated the movement again and again, and with each intensifying stroke she could feel his member pulsating between her fingers.

 

The way they were hidden, the way his jaw clenched, the way the lack of light played across his lustful face, the soft sounds he tried to control… all of it was affecting her in a very wonderful way. She never would have thought she’d become so aroused just by watching someone,  _ watching Tarrlok _ of all people, but there was no denying that she was. An aching thrum came from between her legs, causing her to shift restlessly for his attention. With every stroke of her hand along his arousal, she could feel herself getting hotter and wetter.

 

Suddenly, his hand shot out to grasp her wrist tightly, immediately stopping her movements. After a moment, Tarrlok released a long, sighing breath and opened his eyes to gaze at her as though he were a predator circling his prey. If she continued, he wouldn’t last long. Despite matching his eyes in an unspoken challenge, a shudder of anticipation heated her body all too pleasantly.

 

Unable to resist their impending union any longer, Korra actually had the gall to move the soaked piece of fabric of her undergarments to the side, running her fingers along her slick swollen lips, and spreading them apart. Never in a million years would he have guessed he would be able to see Korra like this. Never in a million years would he have guessed she would show even an ounce of lust for him.

 

He smirked at her blatant desire, wondering what had changed with the Avatar’s mood within the span of a mere hour. 

 

He aligned himself with her opening, groaning softly at the first feeling of heat that washed over him. She laid herself down on the hard wood, noisily knocking over a cup filled with pens, although the sound barely registered over their harsh breaths and clouded minds. Korra’s legs guided his hips forward, his vocalizations only growing louder as he sank into a blazing, pulsating paradise. To the spirits above, she was so hot, so wet, so tantalizingly tight against his arousal.

 

She could feel her slick inner walls stretch to accommodate him, but the feeling wasn’t entirely unpleasant, the strange burn mingling with the fire that was already inside her. She could feel the muscles inside her instantly clamp down around him and began to ripple rhythmically, already trying to milk every drop of his seed out of him even though they had barely begun. Korra stretched her arms overhead to grip the front edge of the desk as the Councilman finally came to rest within her, dark brown hairs at the base of his arousal mingling with her finer ones.

 

Tarrlok had to force himself to keep breathing, nearly losing himself to the sensation of her around him driving the air from his lungs. She made such a heavenly vision with the way she was laid out before him, hair splayed around her in a fan of soft waves as she bit her lip to keep from moaning as he slowly began to move. But that wasn’t what he wanted and evidently so did Korra, judging from her restless movements. Her inner muscles seemed to grip him, not wanting him to leave as he pulled out of her, only to sink back into heavenly bliss.

 

“Spirits, why’re you so slow, go faster,” she complained, urging him to pick up the pace by bucking her own hips slightly.

 

The Councilman chuckled, placing a hand palm down on the desk while the other grasped at the harsh curve of her hip, steadying her as his thrusts gained enthusiasm. She was eager, that was for sure.

 

Korra immediately felt the difference in his strokes and moaned out loud as he drove harder into her. He’s rough, making sure he filled her deeply. The feeling of him inside her made her arch and writhe helplessly beneath him.

 

Seeing her squirming like that, pushing pert breasts into the air was too tempting for the Councilman, but in their current position, getting his mouth to one of them would be rather awkward. Instead, he settled for ravaging the smooth skin of her neck.

 

Leaning over her writhing body, Tarrlok slipped a hand under the small of her back. She hardly had time to react to the feeling of his cock shifting inside her before his hand forced her back to arch flush against his front. The feel of warmth from his chest was exquisite, and the rougher feel of his shirt brushing across her sensitive nipples set fire to her nerves as they jiggled enticingly to match the rapid movements of his hips, his lips distractedly pressing open-mouthed kisses to the side of her neck.

 

“Please, Tarrlok…” she groaned as her head fell back in rapture, toned legs tightening around her lover’s waist as he continued his harsh thrusts. She weaved her fingers into his hair once again, as if holding on for dear life, as he continued to ravage her mercilessly, while her other hand remained at the desk’s edge.

 

“Yes,” Tarrlok growled against the crook of her neck at the sound of his name falling from her lips. A desperate hand blindly reached for some leverage, grasping the desk’s edge alongside her own hand. She began moving restlessly against his front, silently urging him to delve harder into her scorching cunt with the tightening of her legs. “Say it again,” he demanded mindlessly, fingers digging hard into her flesh, no doubt leaving dark flowers blooming on her skin, as his hips crashed into hers roughly, his need for release becoming nearly unbearable.

 

“Please…?” She panted softly, not sure what he was asking for.

 

“No,” the Councilman grunted, practically slamming his cock into her as though it were a punishment, a reprimand Korra enjoyed a little too much.

 

“Tarrlok!” She moaned loudly, throwing her head back and repeated her screams as she felt him hit a point within her that told him he could go no deeper.

 

Korra only had half a mind to muffle her cries against his clothed shoulder when someone could easily be right outside the door. But nearly all semblance of rational thought was wiped from her clouded brain with each urgent thrust. Her inner muscles were contracting impossibly tight as they prepared for release.

 

“Spirits, come for me, Korra,” he groaned to her, a phrase he only uttered in his dreams.

 

His husky demand, the lewd sounds of the desk moving underneath their weight, his desperate groans mingling with her own deafening cries of ecstasy, and their hips deliciously smacking together with each enticing thrust was what sent her over the edge. Their bodies were pressed tightly together as he slammed into her in a final thrust that caused every muscle in her abdomen to explode in a series of fluttering contractions, sending searing pleasure from head to toe.

 

Tarrlok couldn’t hold out on feminine muscles clamping around him like a vice, her legs trembling violently against him as she tried to hold on. He couldn’t resist her rippling muscles, groaning as he was finally consumed, blazing sparks shooting up his spine and spreading out over his skin as his hips jerked against hers to empty his essence into her core with several shuddering pulsations.

 

Finally spent, Tarrlok collapsed on top of her as Korra laid limply on the desk, both basking in the thrumming euphoria of what they had done. Tarrlok’s body felt heavy and rubbery and it was all he could do to nuzzle the crook of her neck as their breathing began to return to some state of normality. The Councilman slowly lifted his hips with a grunt and freed his flaccid length from her soaking cunt, as if the simple movement were too much of an effort. As he slipped free, a milky mixture of their combined fluids seeped out of her and dripped onto the hard wood beneath them.

 

The blue eyed Avatar let out an exhausted yet satisfied sigh as she felt her heart hammering in unison to the Councilman’s, temporarily oblivious to the fact that she was still almost completely naked. Her muscles began aching from their urgent thrusts, but it was nothing compared to the euphoria rolling over them in thrumming waves. Only when her post coital bliss began to dissipate did she realize the enormity of what they had done. She just slept with Tarrlok. _Tarrlok._ _On Amon’s desk._ Spirits, what had come of the world?

 

It was all too clear that their relations would never be the same again. But she had to question if this would be a one-time occurrence, or a regular tryst of sorts.

 

She braved a glance up when she felt him lift his weight off her body and found him smirking in that typically infuriating way. Well, the normal Tarrlok’s back. That sure answered her question.

 

But just as he was leaning in to capture her lips in what would be a soft, lazy kiss, the faint pulsing of two heartbeats came within his range. Whomever it was, they were surely heading towards the direction of Amon’s office.

 

_ Where do you think they went?  _ A man’s deep voice faintly echoed off the walls of the empty hallway.

 

_ I’m not sure, but I think I saw them go this way.  _ Came a woman’s voice. Tarrlok presumed it was the members of the task force and immediately propped himself on his elbows, gazing at her with a mixture of intrigue and anguish at the lost feeling of her warm body against his. 

 

“We should get going,” he whispered, although his tone sounds unconvincing to their ears once again.

 

As much as the feeling of lust came flooding back just at a glance of his darkened eyes and disheveled hair, the sound of footsteps came louder and louder to their ears, only punctuating the fact that they’ll get caught if they remain in each other’s arms any longer.

 

“I agree.” She answered reluctantly.

 

Tarrlok moved away from her, tucking himself and his shirt back into place and refastening his trousers before his lack of restraint bested him by taking her all over again. The way she rights her underwear back into place and the full view of her exposed body weakly sliding off the desk produced an unwanted shiver down his spine. Spirits, he really was cursed.

 

Before stepping into her dress and straightening out the wrinkled material, Korra ran her hands through her mussed waves in an attempt to brush away those fly-away strands. She felt a little unbalanced, her legs feeling weak and shaky, but she reluctantly obeyed Tarrlok’s unspoken gesture in hastily helping him clean the mess they created. When the voices were nearly turning the close corner of the corridor, she followed behind Tarrlok quickly. Just as she caught sight of the pair coming their way, Korra wiggled the red files in her grasp with a triumphant yet lazy smile. 

 

But before the members meet them at their front, Korra turned to the Councilman and whispered a teasing yet all too serious, “Tomorrow. Your office this time.”

 

* * *

 

When he stepped into his office, pausing short by switching the dull light overhead on, pale blue eyes that hid behind the cold, symbolic mask scanned the room suspiciously. A familiar scent came rolling over him in waves. The scent of sex clouded the small room as his eyes honed in on the cup of pens mussed about hastily. Someone had been in here.

 

“Sir?” Lieu gravelly questioned behind him. 

 

With a single incensed glance of hidden eyes to his comrade that had Lieu’s muscles tensing, Amon immediately closed the door shut with a rattle, coolly walking away from his office with hands clasped behind his back.

 

“Tell everyone there’s an emergency conference. I want to know who entertained themselves in my office.” He rasped almost too quietly, only to have Lieu swallow over the lump in his throat with apprehension.

  
  



End file.
